Maxons Story
by lwinti
Summary: Maxon an America are the couple of the year but we have only seen and heard Americas side of the story. Get ready to hear Maxon's side of the selection.
1. Chapter 1

No, I can't do this, this is just impossible. But I can't call it off now everybody is counting on me. I am 19 years old and eligible. A few days ago everything started when I announced that "I Prince Maxon Shreve of the heir of Illia will have a selection and I am going to choose a wife."

And it was also only a few days ago when Daphne told me she loved me and that I don't know what love is even when it's right before my eyes.

Uh, I can't do this anymore every day I have been replaying the scenario in my head, and even while as. I'm sure I did not love her in such a way I can't shake the feeling that Daphne might have a point.

I mean my father has raised me never to show your emotions always be composed and be the strongest person in the world.

But still, I don't believe he sabotaged me in not showing me how to love. My mum is the greatest and most generous person in the world I mean she had done so much has always treated me with a gentle touch and never even screams at me. I looked at the clock for a few seconds. Oh no, I'm late already for dinner.

I Started running meanwhile a maid came up to me. I stopped, and she started talking, "Sir would you like the colour blue or green or beige for one of the rooms". I replied very blunt but still, "I don't know I suggest that you choose a colour since you will know better what colour a girl would like".

The maid nodded and left. I started running again and thinking. Really what colour would I like I am a man who never even met a girl from the outside world.

Not even speaking of the cities, I haven't even seen a girl's room before. Finally, I arrived at the dining room and bowed.," Mother Father I am sorry I am late" my dad stood up and started talking, "Maxon you are over 7 minutes late you know dinner starts at exact six o clock".

"I know father I was just settling something for the selection". My dad looked mad but wasn't able to say anything for mother started talking.

"Maxon dear why don't you sit down and we can start eating". I nodded and said, "yes mother that would be lovely" well depends on what you think lovely is. A dinner with my dad no. We had a 4-course dinner like always appetisers, small treats, main course, and dessert. Once we were finished, my father started talking.

"It will be only a week till the young and lovely ladies will be proclaimed father said. I replied as indifferent as I could," yes I look forward to it" well that I half right I'm looking forward to finding a girl I love but not exactly to these girls.," this year there are a bunch of lovely ladies and a good stack of 2s and 3s".

"I noticed" I replied well then Maxon you the I have to talk to your mother about some serious business'," I said and left.

I ran to my room not being able to wait for the whole castle to go to sleep. I like taking photos at night of some kind things.

I also like walking through the garden it is just so lovely as. My mother loves the garden too but is never allowed to go in it father is too scared that some rebel will go and shoot her.

I lied on my bed and waited for the maid. A servant must become since father let me go to my room. This is how it is most times I go to my room, and after a few minutes, I get a letter that says I have to go to him for business. It is like he wants me to do more exercise. Not only after a few minutes the maid arrives.

"Where shall I go," I ask her the maid looks at me in confusion I ask again, "why does father want me so see him?" the girl looks at me and says "your highness your dad has not requested you but as ordered you to stay in your room".

I raised my eyebrows father doesn't want me to do anything that is odd he must be up to something.

I didn't feel like going down to check it out and so decided I would do what father asked of me. I waited till it was 11 o'clock and then took my camera oh it was so lovely to have the place to my I can't believe in a few days 35 girls will be here.

Now that it was night and nobody was here I started thinking again what if. What if none the girls liked me.

What if Daphne had been right and I do love her what if I could not love any of this is exhausting all the what ifs I went back up to my room and started sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke Up 10 Minutes before my alarm was set. A maid was knocking on my door. I got out of my bed with a heavy heart. Tomorrow we will announce the selection winners. I have managed to pursue my father that we have to have a few 5s in the mix or else the idea that it is completion is unbelievable father gave me 39 5s pictures and application. I was staring at them all yesterday.

I looked and looked, but I found that none of these girls seems interesting when I came to my last picture. I turned it around, and I was immediately pulled in her smile. She was positively radiant her smile was so big so beautiful and as bright as all the stars compared. And then her eyes. Oh her eyes they were blue. But not like baby blue, they were icy blue that contrasted her fire red hair.

I forced myself to look away from her picture and look at her name America call America I read a lot about the history of America and how corrupt it was and how my ancestor created Illia and forged the cast system. I have never read Gregory's diary so, but the mother has, and so has the father. I snapped out of my memory's and went to open the door. I checked and saw that it was a relatively small woman with the name tag Lucy. As soon as I stood there waiting for her to speak, she did.

"Excuse me, your highness; I am very sorry for interrupting you" I smiled and said " it is okay to miss Lucy what is the pressing matter" she looked surprised that I called her to lose most people Called the staff by their names and without respect. " Your father wants you downstairs asap he says it is an emergency and he needs you to get dressed and run downstairs" I was surprised my dad wants me to move this must be a real emergency. "Thank you Miss Lucy, and I wanted to ask you for a favour" the maid looked happy and bowed.

" Anything your highness " I was happy tart she was this willing " would you like to be a servant for one of the selection candidates you will be paid more. She looked like I was God giving her A gift," yes yes and yes your highness I would love to thank you so much". She practically ran away And after that to bring my father the message that I am on my way and will be there in 15 min.

I closed my door and went to get dressed and showered. After I had come out of the shower, I decided to wear a dark blue suit with a black tie my father gave me three years ago. I also wore the cufflinks my he gave me for my birthday last year. I made myself on my way and started running to my father's office. I knocked three times remembering my dad's lesson "knock with authority Maxon".

"Come in" I heard my dad voice; I stepped into my dad's office sitting on the chair where I have sat so many times before. "Maxon finally took you long enough" I made my face emotionless so that father won't see my anger. " The maid that was sent to my room told me u had an emergency and needed me asap" my dad nodded " yes I need to know the five 5s you chose to put into the selection.

I thought and said, " I have found five lovely ladies that I would love to meet their names are Jessica Samson, Lila Merryweather, America Singer, Leonie winter, Jennifer Larson they are all the right age and not bad looking ". My father stared at me "they sound great Maxon, but u do is that u will evict them first anyway right".

" Yes, father I do know that I cannot marry a five Nevertheless we need to keep one until we are a few months into the competition for the sake of appearances". My Father looked at me " yes ok we can keep on for a while I chose the rest of the young ladies Most of them 2s,3s, and 4s. I will send them to your room you can look at them there you will take breakfast also in your room u can come out for the meetings when I call u you are excused". I stood up bowed and left I can't believe Father judges these girls by their cast they can all be lovely ladies or beautiful, but he only sees them by their casts number.

I went to my room ready to continue my day I spend my time looking at the girl's applications, going to meeting and shadowing can father that is when the day was over already, and it's time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"The whole night I dreamt the worst dream imaginable or at least for me. First I imagined that I find women I love I find the perfect girl the girl of my dreams ask her to marry me and she says no. Then I believed that the women I chose because I found nobody and the woman I married were the best choices were in it because she wanted the that dream, I dreamt that I when I come in to meet all the girls I scream and say they want to go home not even getting. A crown is worst enough to be with me. My last dream was about a girl I fall I love with is killed by the southern Rebbles.

"That last thought was the most realistic one. The Rebels have been attacking more often, and the damage they leave is gigantic, and some people they kill are horrible. Well, some individuals who died I know of my father do not want to show me the real number of how many people were killed.I think he believes that I would insist on stopping the selection and increasing soldiers to protect our staff.I would probably d both of those things, but he cant blame me I mean how am I suppose to find my future wife when I'm scared to death that she is in danger. Or worse might have already been killed by the rebels.

"Father has never really shown me anything he always seems to think I'm not mature enough or I have not deserved the honour of knowing yet. It makes me so mad I have done everything he wants me to do yet somehow I'm always doing something wrong. Maxon don't be late 30 seconds matter. Maxon stop slouching. Maxon walk with respect. Maxon walk do I do anything right? I sigh today my first meeting was at 7, and it was about the Rebels and the war I knew Asia.

I knocked on the door and walked father always says Knok with authority maxon dont ever show that you are weak. I went to sit at the ending of the table pulled out my chair and sat. "Maxon you are late again 39 seconds matter a king is never late Maxon and neither should a prince when he is the future king". The adivisors notted with agreement with my father. I sighed and said "I'm sorry father I do not know what has overcome me the past few days" mentally i add "i have ben stressed over the selection that im having because you sai it is the right step and working on the paperwork you have assinged to me". But i coulld jnever say those thoughts out loud. My father frowned and said, " that is no excuse dont let it happen again now let's begin."

" the whole meeting was a disater. I kept saying" we should cut don the soldiers at the palace and send them to a place where they are needed". And then my father gives me a dissapointed look saying" we cant do that the royal faily needs protection. And then i would go"but we have enough if we eliminate the threat in new ashia then we can emiinate the threat at our my father gave me the deth stare and said " Maxon you have no talent in war stradegy that is a horrible idea are u share you want to be king someday you are such a disappointment."

"I hatr my father sometimes he alwya s embresses e how can he expect me to do something correctly or show resect when he destroys akll the respect i have gained from people and the advisors.I dont see whta is wrong with this stragidy so i keep arguing."But there are less attacks, and troops on the east and they are not needed why not take those soldiers and move them where they are needed."

"And then it happened " Maxon Shreve get out if you have nothing to contribute but silly ideas I do not know why you are in here meet me in my office at 11 now get out".I was pissed I was so mad my father never listens to my ideas nor does he even explains I me why they are wrong. And if i do something he ALWAYS CHANGES IT TO WHAT HE WOULD DO.

"And my father's advisors don't do anything they don't even believe I can do anything they have suggested that father out me under more pressure and the came up with the idea of a selection. They said it would calm down the citizens and create more acceptance of the crown bullshit if you ask me. All they want is a heir and raise me properly if you ask me.

I went to my room and made shire everything is ready for tonight. I have my 35 girls my father made sure I know where each name lies, so I pick the right one. The read the names on top of the others, so I have to choose the girl my father wanted./p  
I put on a black suit, and a grey tie made share my hair looked perfect and wiped every ounce of emotion off my I will say the names of the girls who will compete for my hand.

And one of those girls is my future wife. I was nervous, but I made myself on my way downstairs. I ran into the mother, and she pulled to the side.  
" Maxi I just want to say this before the selection officially starts, u might think your life is changing, but these girls chose their lives will be altered forever. Promise me maxi sees the see girls in what honey are see them as what they hold as what they can do and who they are. And not as what caste they were born into."

I closed my eyes happy that my mother thinks the same I do that the grills should be treated " I promise mother I will treat Verona with respect, dignity and I will be agent lemon throughout all I promise to stop see these ladies' by their personality's and not by their numbers."  
My mother smiled " that is my great big grown up boy you have become such a great man" a tear was at the corner of her eye. I smiled and hugged my mother. She has always been the supportive and gentle and beautiful mum. As the queen, I had Nanny's, but my mum was always there when I needed her.  
I sat down and got ready for the report for the selection for my wife's name.


	4. Chapter 4

I was nervous so nervous. What if I make a mistake, what if I sent the wrong one home what if I have an adverse reaction on live TV. As my father went up and talked, abut budgeting and safety and the rebels sweat was slowly dripping down my forehead. I wiped it away just in time as the cameras came and focused on me. I looked dangerous to straighten myself and look like my father wanted me to look reserved, strong, great.

Th At is when I heard gravel say," and now what we have all been waiting for the whole night Prince Maxon to tell us the selected girls". I got up and walked slowly to the big chair, it felt like an eternity and as if the moment would never end but it must have only taken seconds. As I sat, Gavril asked me a few questions. "So your highness is u exited" I smiled and replied," why of course Gavril no matter who I choose I believe they will be lovely lady's".

General smiled and said," you hear lady's his highness cannot wait to meet you and now let's reveal the selected" a loud applause and screams came from the audience. Marlee Tames Kent 4" a picture of a cute blond came up. "Elayna Stoles Hansport 3, Tuesday Keeper Waverly 4, Olivia Witts Zuni 3, Fiona Castley Paloma 3, Celeste Newsome Clermont 2" a picture of a beautiful brunette came up, and she had great assets even I could not help notice. "Emmica Brass Tammins 4, Samantha Lowell Sonage 3, Tiny Lee Dakota 3" the last picture came up, and it was a very tiny female, and I guessed that that must be tiny.

"Kriss Ambers Columbia 3" a girl with brown her and brown eyes came up and had a sweet smile. "Bariel Sota, 2, Ashley Brouillette Allens 3, Janelle Stanton Likely 3" a picture of a girl came up she wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. "Amy Atlin 3, Tallulah Bell Hundson, 2, Anna Farmer Honduragua 4, Kayleigh Poulin Sumner 3, Emily Arnold Labrador, 3, Elizabeth O'Brien Fennley 3, Natalie Luca Bankston 4" the girl had long blond hair and blue eyes and had a happy smile.

"Jessica Samson, Whites 5, Lila Merryweather, Bonita 5, Elise Whisks Angeles 4, Jenna Banks Midston 3, Jennifer Larson, Belcourt 5, C.C. Lands St. George 4"." Laila Toil Panama 4, Leonie winter, Denbeigh 5" the girl had ash brown hair and green eyes she was average looking.

"Mikaela Coveny Calgary 3, Camille Astor Baffin, 2, Mia Blue Ottaro 3, Zoe Peddler Lakedon) 4, Sosie Keeper Yukon 4, Leah Sacks Dominca 3and lastly America Singer California 5" America singers picture pulled me in just like it did a few days ago. Her smile it was so beautiful I haven't even met this girl, and just her picture has this effect on me. I smiled and ended todays broadcast by saying," in one week the selected girls will be coming to the place, and we will begin the competition I cannot wait to meet all these lady's, a person will be sent to prepare you for the palace goodnight".

I was freaking out I totally blanked out I remember hearing names and thinking things to those names, but I don't remember the names, faces or my reactions.


	5. Chapter 5

It was done I am going to have 35 ladies in my house, and I can't go back. After the broadcast had happened, I said I felt sick and went to my room while my father's advisors clapped me on my back. God what have I done I can't do this how will I balance my work and how will I know that I will fall in love with one o these girls. And what says if I fall for a girl that she loves me too. And how do I tell what girl wants the crown and what girl wants the heart?

I have been looking at the preparations will all be finalised in the next few days. I think it's funny I am a guy who has never even had a real conversation with a girl. The staff will come to me to ask me if I want on of the rooms magenta or cream.

I mean what's the difference between cream and white there the same thing. I mentally prepared myself for what was going to come when I ran into a maid. I have no idea what her name is, but I read that it is Ann. "your highness I have a few questions".

I mentally sighed here we go with the questions. "Yes, what is it" I answer a little annoyed "The maid cringes at my annoying sound " I am preparing the room for a certain Miss America from California, and I don't know how many dresses we should make". Lady America I heard the name Hmm I wonder how my father let a girl called America come to the selection.

Nevertheless, I thought by having a girl named America to come to the palace; it would show that we are not afraid of our country's past and what the old country was called. It would be a great political statement. "Create dresses for the first week, " I said with a more beautiful tone that did not show my annoyance. "Thank you your highness" the maid curtsied and left. I had a headake coming on I could feel it. I went to the hospital wing to get some pills for the oncoming headake.

"The nurse looked up and came to ask me for what I need" your highness we were expecting you what is it that you need" the nurse was very nice she smiled. I put on a forced a smile"I just need two pills fo my headake" she smiled even brighter "just a moment your Highness" with she left and came back only a few seconds after she left."Will these do she asked?"I nodded and made my way to my room.

I decided that since I didn't pay attention to who the girls were at least, I should look at their applications. So I went into my room and started studying them. I thought that it would be unfair for me to judge a girl on her looks. I mean yes I want a beautiful girl but who knows maybe my future wife would be average looking but beautiful nonetheless just on the inside. I picked up the first application it was a girl named Marlee Tames from Kent and a 4.

I checked out what she likes. She said some of her favourite things were movies and she said her favourite movies genre were romances. Her application stated that she was tutored with a group of girls and has a basic education. It also indicated that she is very optimistic and one of her talents it reviewing almost all lines from the Prince and me. The next application was a girl named Tuesday Keeper she was from Waverly and a 4. From what her application stated she was brilliant and mature. It also said that one of her favourite things was fashion and anything to do with fashion. She is excellent at organising things and memorising things.

Hmm, interesting now I know why father chose her. The next girl's application I picked up was a little name was Fiona Castley from Paloma and was a 3. She stated that one of her hobbies was video games and biting nails. The impression I got from this girl was very different than from other girls it seemed she was very tomboyish than a lady. I thought if her being a tomboy is a bad thing. Then I took my next application this girls name was written in cursive and stated Olivia Witts. She comes from the province Zuni and is a 3.

I yawned and picked up the last application for today Elayna Stoles from Hansport a 3. Elayna was a very small girl with porcelain skin but big eyes and a big smile. She says one of her favourite things is painting and history. History i thought that is very uncommon personally history interests me I mean if you u know what happened in the past you can avoid doing the same mistake in the future.

I put down the application and kept repeating the names of the girls and descriptions of the girls in my bed as I got ready for bed. I could have people help me with getting ready for bed or the day. Nevertheless, i have always preferred doing it myself. But I have to have a servant maid at night in my room watching me in case of emergency.

When I was finally ready, i fell asleep with the thought of how exciting my life will be when these girls come and change my life forever.


End file.
